what happened to us
by mlblnchrd
Summary: This is a song fic about leon. it's compleet but a very long chapter. hope you like it


This is a short song fic about Dom's little sister and Leon. Lets just say Leon is 26 and Elisabelle is 19. there's a big age difference but nothing illegal. I don't own any rights to fast and the furios or the song "what happened to us" by hoobastank. I do own Elisabelle. If you want her go ahead and use her in your story. I stake no claim.

What happened to Us

" I thought it was to good to be true

I found someone who understands me

Someone who would help me to get through

And fill the emptiness I had inside me"

Belle woke to the sound of her alarm clock. 4 am on the dot. It was the same thing every morning. She rolled to face the fall and gently kissed the man beside her. This morning he had woke up before her.

" good luck this morning." Leon said.

" good luck getting back to your bed. I think I heard Letty walking around." Belle kissed Leon one last time before he got up. After fishing around for his clothes he went to the door to hear if there were any sounds in the hall. Once he was sure that everyone was in their rooms he left. Belle laid back down and tried to get some more sleep before 7:30 hit and her brother came to get her up. Her 20 birthday would be in a few days and it hit her that it would be 2 years that Leon and she had been sneaking around in the night. The only other person who knew was Jesse who shared a room with Leon and started to get suspicious after a while. Belle knew she was in love with Leon. She had been in love with him for a long time. On her 18th birthday she let him know. After pulling him into her room she gave herself to him. He was more that happy to accept. But now, two years later they still played the same games as before. Leon was too scared of her brother.

Belle rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 4:30. she wondered if she should get up and practice her routine one last time. She was taking a year off to make it as a dancer. Today she was auditioning for the L.A school of dance. If she was ever going to have a chance as a dancer, this was it. Dom and her had many fights over that past summer over that fact that she wasn't going to college right away. Which is ironic because he had never gone. After high school was over he took over Torretto's auto body from their uncle.

At about 6:30 Belle gave up and got up to take a shower. She had to wait a bit because Vince was already occupying the bathroom. By the time she got in everyone in the house was awake. Leon was waiting to go in right after her and when she opened the door she smiled and him. Even though there was no one else in the hall to see them, Leon acted like he didn't even see her.

POV Change to Leon

" but you kept inside and I just denied

Some things that we should have both said.

I knew it was too good to be true

Cause I'm the only one who understands me."

When Leon went got back to his room Jesse was still up on his computer.

" did you even sleep last night?" Leon laughed and laid on his bed.

" I think I got a few hours. You should see the new specs I did up. It's going to save a sew seconds off of Dom's time, without a doubt." Jesse swiveled around in his chair to look at Leon. He looked exhausted. " you know if you don't tell Dom your going to loose her and if you do you may actually get a full nights sleep."

Leon put a pillow over his head and said, " speak for yourself. How's the affair with your right hand going. When are you going to tell your left one?"

After Jesse turned around Leon still didn't get sleep. He would never risk his relationship with Dom. Even if that meant losing Belle. Belle was just one person but Dom was the family. And this was the only family he knew. Leon was tired of the sneaking. He rolled over and got what little sleep he could.

At 7 he got up and waited for the washroom to open up. As he was waiting Dom passed him in the hall.

" Morning."

It was defiantly time to do something.

POV Change Belle

" What happened to us

We use to be so perfect now we're lost and lonely

What happened to us

And deep inside I wonder did I lose my only"

Belle walked into the grocery store that was in front of the body shop. Jesse was manning the front counter. " hey man, where is everyone?"

Jesse looked up from his laptop like he just realized she was there. " uhhhhh, Dom is in back, letty is working on her car at home. Mia's got class and vince is probably picking his nose some where." Jess looked at her with a smile.

" come one jess don't make me ask." Belle begged.

" I'll go get him if you watch the front for the rest of the afternoon." Jess waited for her to nod and then took off out back. Moments later Leon showed up. He was full of grease and completely cute. He was such a contradiction from Belle with her ballet out fit on.

Belle hopped up to sit on the counter and then reached to pull Leon toward her for a kiss but Leon pushed her hands away. She hopped off and went to go put her hand on his face but he moved that away too.

" Leon what's up with you." Belle asked.

" I can't do this here. Not right now." Leon said and started to back away.

Belle tried to grab Leon' s waist and turn him around, " You can't do what here? Leon what's going on?" Belle hadn't noticed Leon had stopped. Standing at the door to the back was Dom. He had come up to see how Belle's audition had gone and caught the whole thing.

As Dom started toward the two of them Leon put is hand out. but Dom pushed it out of the way and punched Leon. From the ground Leon whipped the blood from his mouth.

" It's not what you think man." Leon stood up only to have Dom knock him back down. Belle was screaming at Dom to stop.

" I'm not a child Dom."

Dom looked over to her, "it's over. You here me?" he paused to looked at both Leon and Belle. Leon was nodding his head and Belle was staring at Leon hurt. Dom kicked him one last time and walked to his car. It wasn't until they could hear his tiers screech around the corner that Leon got up. Belle tried to comfort him but he just went to the back, grabbed his jacket, and drove away.

Jesse came up to Belle, " are you ok."

Belle looked at Jesse and she had tears in her eyes, " just go away Jess." She grabbed her bag and went toward her car, and Audi TT roadster.

POV Belle

" remember they told us we were too young

Too really know what it takes to make it

But we had survived off what we have done

And we could show them all that they're mistaken."

Belle had been sitting on the hood of her car for hours. It was dark now and she could no longer see the ocean out in front of her but she could still hear it crashing into the rocks below. It felt like she was the rocks getting hit with the waves harder and harder. She cried until it hurt and then for a bit she was numb. Then as steady as before, like another wave, the pain would be back. Belle saw the lights coming from behind. Dom pulled his car up beside hers and Belle whipped away the tears as Dom got out. He came to sit by her. She still sat wither back against the wind shield and Dom just leaned on the bumper, his back to her.

" How long has it been going on?" Dom's voice was sad. Belle started to tell him that it wasn't his business but he cut her off. " how long Belle."

" Two years. We were together two years." Belle started to cry again and Dom looked at her. Taking her face in his hands.

"was it under my roof?" Belle nodded her head. It took everything for Dom not to get mad. He had been driving for hours trying to figure things out for him first.

" it's over. Do you understand. If he loved you he would have fought for you. You deserve better."

Belle looked at Dom angrily, " Dom why do you always think you can make my choices for me?"

They sat silently for a while.

" you use to clime into bed with me when it stormed. The minute I hear the first thunder I would count the seconds. That was the first thing that stopped. Then you stopped coming to me with all your problems. You stopped telling me how you felt. I don't drop you at ballet any more. I feel like I don't know you anymore." This was the first time Dom had talked like this to Belle.

" I grew up Dom. You knew it would happen." They both got up and got into their own cars. Belle didn't ask how Dom found her. This was the same place she ran away to when her father had died. She now came there whenever she didn't want to see anyone.

Leon's POV

"but who could have known the lies that would grow

Until we could see right through them

Remember they knew we were too young

We still don't know what it takes to make it"

Leon waited for Belle in her room almost all afternoon. By 11 PM he was getting scared that something may have happened to her. The felt sick to his stomach with what he had to do. Finally, he heard two cars pull in and Belle got out of one. It took her 10 minutes to finally get to her room. She opened the door and after noticing Leon on her bed, she quietly closed it and stood there.

" Belle you know we can't do this anymore." Leon said. Belle looked at her and her eyes were so sad. It killed him.

" everything is out now. I love you Leon. Dom will get over this." She came to him and Leon took her in his arm's. he kissed her head and then let her go. As he walked to the door he said, " Sorry Belle." He then walked out the door.

He heard a thump and belle softly crying with her back up to the door. Leon quietly walked to his room and did something guys rarely do. He cried too.

"we could have made it work, we could have found a way.

We should have done our best to see another day.

But we kept it all inside until it was too late

And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay

For throwing it all away."

It was now the Following May. Everyone had gathered in the lobby of the school of dance. The only person missing was Belle who was back stage getting ready for her performance.

" so why are we here any way?" Jesse asked. He was upset because everyone was forced to have showers and look respectable for this performance.

Dom looked awkward in his polo shirt that Belle had bought him, " we are supporting her thing."

Leon spoke up " It's not just a thing. Did you guys know she use to do 100 pleays (sp?) a night just to get them perfect. This is her life." It hit Leon like a ton of bricks. He had been telling himself that he was happy for months but he finally knew what would make him happy. As every one stared at him awkwardly he said, "I've got to go do something."

Leon took off for the stage doors. There were some family members back stage giving support to some students but before he found her the show started and he had to go to the main hall. Leon watched the show while he stood at the back. Belle danced perfectly and just before she was finished he convinced a stage hand to let him go back stage to meet her as she got off. There where a few dancers waiting back stage when he got there. There were also some stage hand's and what he guessed was family members.

As Belle came off stage she didn't see Leon. Instead she was looking at one of the guys standing to the side dressed in street clothes. Leon watched as she walked over and kissed him. Leon had lost her. She smiled at this guy like she had never smiled before. Leon left and drove away from the school. It was now his turn to wait for her.

" what happened to us, we use to be perfect

Now we're just lost and lonely."

AN…… ok that's it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
